


Ebisu and the mistletoe

by Candy1



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Ebisu is a shipper, F/M, First Kiss, Fujita and Ebisu, Surprise Kissing, Winter Solstice, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1
Summary: It was a winter solstice night at the En mansion. His entire "family" was invited to a dinner and each of the guests chose their best outfit to go to the party. However, a small incident with Ebisu's dress and a find in the middle of the way gives her an idea to make that party more lively than usual.
Relationships: Ebisu & Fujita, Ebisu/Fujita (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 18





	Ebisu and the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O plano de solstício de Ebisu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725007) by _SourCandy. 



It was the beginning of the winter solstice and the entire En family was invited to attend a banquet. Chota, Shin, and Noi arrived earlier and sat at the table with En. Fujita arrived shortly thereafter.

"Good evening, guys!" he greeted the others.

"Fujita! How are you doing?" greeted Shin.

"Very well! Oh! Cool suit!" Fujita praised.

"I feel weird, but it isn't that bad," said Shin.

"No-Noi ?! What about this look? " Fujita was surprised, because she had a different hairstyle than normal.

" Did you like it?" She got up and showed her red dress with a heart neckline and a long slit that showed off her thick leg.

"It's… provocative!" Said the boy.

"And where is Ebisu?" Asked En.

"She was near me, but she disappeared!" he commented.

"Ah! The winter solstice! What a lovely date! I love spending that moment with you, little En!" Commented Chota, who grabbed the host's arm.

"Arg! Who let you come, anyway?" Muttered En. "Well, let's eat! I am starving!"

"Yay!" the guests celebrated.

Meanwhile, outside, Ebisu was trying to loosen the dress that had been stuck on a bush branch. She tried to get free without tearing the dress because she wanted to show off to Noi.

"Let me go, stupid bush!" she said while pulling hard her dress. The dress tore, the high shoe she wore came off her foot and she fell flat on her face. "Aaaaaah! No! No!" she took her hands to the dress.

Suddenly, a small branch fell on her head, and as soon as she looked at it, her eyes widened.

"A mistletoe?!" she shouted and picked it up. Ebisu looked at it closely. She opened her eyes wide and put her hand over her mouth. "How lucky! Ah! People have to give a ... kiss under it!" and the girl had an idea. "Kekekeke." and gave her an evil laugh.

She arrived in the dining room humming, with a suspicious expression and hands behind, but no one cared because she usually behaves strangely.

"Ebisu, you're late! I will cut your salary if it continues like this!" Complained En.

"Boss is very greedy!" She mumbled.

"Sit down at once and eat!" Ordered En.

She sat next to Fujita and placed the mistletoe on top of her legs. Ebisu looked at the people around.

"Kekekekeke." She gave her evil laugh again.

Fujita looked at her, confused.

"Ebisu, are you ok?" he asked.

"Kekekeke!" she continued with her laugh.

"Ebisu, what happened to your dress?" Asked Noi.

The younger girl looked at Noi and her shiny dress then looked at her own dress. Ebisu banged her face on the table, upset.

" That's unfair…" she mumbled.

"Well, don't be like that! Then we buy a new one for you!" Said Noi.

After dinner, the guests distributed themselves around the mansion to talk. Ebisu took advantage of the distraction to put her solstice plan into practice: unite her favorite family couples! Initially, she saw En with Kikurage in his arms and noticed that Chota was approaching with a gift.

"All right, I bought you a present!" Said Chota.

"I don't need your gift, I have Kikurage!" Said En.

"Aww! Don't be so mean! I did it with great care, look!" He opened the bag and showed a crochet sweater with a mushroom in the center.

"Well, It is acceptable." He put his pet on the floor and took the gift.

Ebisu, who was upstairs, tied the mistletoe in a line and lowered it towards the three. While En was putting on his sweater, Chota cried out.

"Ah! A mistletoe! I'm so lucky!"

"What?" Said En, confused. He barely had time to react, as Chota had already jumped him and knocked him to the ground. 

"Kiss me, little En!"

Despite Chota's good intentions, En broke away from him and turned him into a mushroom.

"It's better not to approach me again or I do it permanently!" He mumbled. "Come on, Kikurage! Daddy will put your dinner!" he said, taking his pet in his arms and leaving Chota on the floor.

"What?!! Damn it!" Said Ebisu, disappointed.

Ebisu decided to look for other people to put her plan into practice. She spotted Shin and Noi at the dessert table.

"Ummm! Senpai, prove it here! It's delicious!" said Noi.

"This is great!" said Shin.

Ebisu threw the mistletoe on top of the cake and when Noi went to take a piece, she froze.

"What is it, Noi?" Asked Shin.

"Senpai, there's a strange thing about the cake ..." Noi took the mistletoe and took it close to her face.

"Is it a mistletoe?" Shin was confused.

"Ah! Senpai! Is it true that when a mistletoe appears, people have to kiss?" Asked Noi.

Shin gasped immediately and started coughing.

"Sen-senpai? Are you alright?" Noi threw the mistletoe back and went to help Shin, who was very red.

"Humpf!" Ebisu growled in indignation. She even tried to get other people to kiss, but all her attempts failed.

She went outside, sat on the sidewalk, and looked at the mistletoe in her hand. She didn't even notice when Fujita appeared in front of her and crouched down to face her.

"Ebisu, I searched for you all night. Where were you?" he asked.

"Nothing ... Just this ..." she leaned her head in one hand and raised the mistletoe with the other. "It's useless".

A silence came over the place and Ebisu was so discouraged that she didn't even realize that Fujita had recognized the mistletoe. She only came to herself when she heard him calling and his voice was very close.

"Hey, Ebisu."

When she looked ahead, Fujita touched his lips lightly with hers. Ebisu's eyes widened and became very red. The boy walked away quickly.

"Sorry, Ebisu! It's just the tradition and…" he said when she stood up and looked at him. "Are you angry?" He also stood up.

Ebisu said nothing, just raised the mistletoe again. Fujita was confused, but it was her turn to kiss him. They faced each other with reddened faces. Ebisu dropped the mistletoe on the floor and turned her back. Fujita scratched his head and decided to break that awkward silence.

"Ebisu ... There's still dessert. Do you want to eat?"

"Uh...dessert?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you want to keep me company?" Fujita held out his hand to her.

"Yes."

Ebisu said nothing more and just took his hand. She just followed him in silence, while trying to understand what that strange feeling in her chest. Meanwhile, Shin and Noi were walking outside when she found the branch on the ground.

"Look, Senpai! A mistletoe!" Said Noi. Shin opened his eyes wide, took the mistletoe from her hand, and tossed it away. "Ah, why did you do that?"

"It's just… Ah, look over there! That decoration is very beautiful!" He pointed to one of the decorated trees.

"Oh! How cool, senpai!"

He wiped his forehead and was relieved. Traditions like that were too revealing for someone like him.

Winter Solstice


End file.
